Characters by Season
On this page you can find the characters and variations of those characters in LEGO South Park: The Video Game by Season, Movie and Other. Season 1 *Annie Knitts *Barbra Streisand *Bebe Stevens *Big Gay Al *Bill Allen *Butters Stotch *Chief Running Water *Clyde Donovan *Craig Tucker *Damien Thorn *Death *Doctor Tom *DogPoo Petuski *Dr. Alphonse Mephesto *Eric Cartman *Farmer Carl Denkins *Father Maxi *Fosse McDonald *Gerald Broflovski *Ike Broflovski *Jerome "Chef" McElroy *Jesus Christ *Jimbo Kern *Kenny McCormick *Kevin Mephesto *Kyle Broflovski *Les Claypool *Liane Cartman *Marvin Marsh *Mayor McDaniels *Mr. Garrison *Mr. Hankey *Mr. Kitty *Mr. Mackey *Mrs. Crabtree *Mrs. McCormick *Ms. Ellen *Ned Gerblansky *Nurse Gollum *Officer Barbrady *Philip *Pip Pirrip *Principal Victoria *Randy Marsh *Red *Santa Claus *Satan *Sharon Marsh *Sheila Broflovski *Shelly Marsh *Skeeter *Sparky *Stan Marsh *Starvin' Marvin *Stuart McCormick *Terrance *Token Black *Tweek Tweak *Visitor *Wendy Testaburger Season 2 *6th Grader Leader *Book Mobile Driver *Charlie Manson *Dr. Schwartz *Elton John *Eric Cartman (Evil) *Kyle Broflovski (Evil) *Johnnie Cochran *Richard Tweak *Saddam Hussein *Scott the Dick *Stan Marsh (Evil) *Stephen Stotch *Ugly Bob *Underpants Gnome Season 3 *Al Gore *Dougie *Esther *Mr. Derp *Nellie McElroy *Richard Adler *Thomas McElroy *Thomas Tucker Bigger, Longer & Uncut *Bijou Cinema Ticket Operator *Brian Boitano *Canadian Minister of Movies *Christophe *General Plymkin *Gregory *Kublai Khan Season 4 *BSM-471 *Diane Choksondik *Linda Black *Linda Stotch *Loogie *Security Guard *Steve Black Season 5 *Buddha *David Blaine *Jimmy Valmer *Joseph Smith *Krishna *Kyle Schwartz *Lao Tse *Muhammad *Osama bin Laden *Scott Tenorman *Seaman *Swallow *Towelie Season 6 *Mongolian *Mr. Slave *Mrs. Testaburger *Professor Chaos *Tad Mikowsky *Thumper *Tuong Lu Kim *Vanity Season 7 *Chief Runs With Premise *Harrison Yates *Henrietta Biggle *Firkle *Josh Myers *Michael *Mitch Murphy *Pete *Ryan Valmer *Sarah Valmer Season 8 *Blanket Jackson *Darryl Weathers *Eric Cartman (Bulrog) *Kenny McCormick (Ninja) *Kyle Broflovski (Bunroku) *Mel Gibson *Mr. Testaburger *Nathan *Professor Chaos (GTWW) *Scott Malkinson *Stan Marsh (Shadowhachi) Season 9 *Ginger Kid *Karen McCormick *Kevin *Mr. Garrison (Janet) *Tom Cruise *Tom Nelson Season 10 *Cesar Millan *Darth Chef *Jenkins *William Connelly Season 11 *Charles Kincade *Gandalf *Glinda the Good Witch *Dr. David Nelson *Luke Skywalker *ManBearPig *Mayor of Imaginationland *Morpheus *Snarf *The Lollipop King *Xerxes *Zeus Season 12 *Stephen Abootman Season 13 *Baby Fark McGee-zax *Billy Mays *Keshawn *Mickey Mouse *Mr. Conners *Mysterion *Pi-Pi *The Coon Season 14 *Captain Hindsight *Cthulhu *Human Kite *Jared Fogle *Mecha-Streisand *Mimsy *Mosquito *Muhammad (Censored) *Profile Stan Marsh *Rob Reiner *Scott Tenorman (Top Hat) *Tom Cruise (Fudge Packer) *Toolshed Season 15 *Butters Stotch (Mantequilla) *Funnybot *Junichi Takiyama *Steve Jobs *William Janus Season 16 *Ambassador of Humans *Betsy Donovan *Cupid Me *Grandma Stotch *Jesus Christ (Enraged) *Nichole Daniels Season 17 *Bill Gates *Eric Cartman (Grand Wizard) *Kyle Broflovski (High Jew Elf) *Princess Kenny *Sony President *Stan Marsh (Ranger Marshwalker) Season 18 *Cock Magic Ring Announcer *Michael Jackson *Randy Marsh (Lorde) Season 19 *Caitlyn Jenner *Charlotte *Classi *Leslie Meyers *Mr. Garrison (President) *PC Principal Season 20 *Anonymous821 *Anthony Webster *Dildo Shwaggins *Heidi Turner *Lennart Bedrager Season 21 *Chip Duncan *Mark Zuckerberg *Strong Woman Season 22 *Al Gore (Season 22) *Clean-up Crew Leader *Jeff Bezos *Larry Zewiski *Randy Marsh (Tegridy Farms) Other *Big Bad Government Guy *Butters Stotch (Merciful Paladin) *Call Girl *Captain Diabetes *Eric Cartman (Prototype) *Frosty *Kyle Broflovski (Prototype) *Stan Marsh (Prototype) Category:Other